Field
The present disclosure relates to the charging of mobile devices, and, more particularly, to chargers for the charging of mobile devices.
Background
There is an increasing use of a variety of mobile devices, including smart phones, smart watches, wearables, and tablets. Such mobile devices all run on battery power and must be frequently charged so they can continue to be used. Various sources of power may be used to charge the mobile device. For example, an external portable battery of usually greater capacity than that of the mobile device may be used to charge the mobile device. Another lower power device, such a computer or low power outlet, may be user to charge the mobile device, and the mobile device may connect to the low power device by, for example, a USB cord.
An AC source of AC power at standard voltage and frequency (e.g., 120 v at 60 hz or 220 v at 50 hz) may be used to charge the mobile device. However, such standard AC power must be converted into electrical power usable by the mobile device, which is usually direct current (DC) at low voltage (e.g., 5 v at 1A for standard USB). While various charging devices currently exist that convert standard AC power into electrical power usable by the mobile device, existing charging devices may be cumbersome to transport and difficult to deploy. For example, existing charging devices may be inconveniently sized being thus cumbersome to transport in a pocket, briefcase, or purse. Cords that usually form part of the charging device may become tangled or lost making deployment difficult or impossible. Cords may need to be connected to the charging device during deployment adding further inconvenience.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved apparatus as well as related methods that charge mobile devices.